


Toys

by alinedel05



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mild S&M, Sex Toys, mild D&s, mild dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinedel05/pseuds/alinedel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere after Bury the Lede. After walking into Reese's gun closet, Finch decides to discover what else Reese could be hiding in the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Check tags and warnings. Thanks to my awesome betas Jay513 and Managerie.

After accidentally walking into Reese’s gun closet, Finch wondered what else the other man could be hiding. Therefore, one afternoon, when Reese was out monitoring their latest number, Finch thought it’d be the perfect opportunity to check out Reese’s apartment. 

At first, he didn’t find anything amusing, but as he started looking more thoroughly through the drawers and wardrobes, he discovered something that made him feel even more uncomfortable than finding himself trapped with an arsenal surrounding him.

“Looking for something, Harold?” Reese said in such a quiet and low voice that Finch had the impression his heart had skipped a beat. Getting caught was definitely not in his plans.

“Mr. Reese! I…I…was just looking around.”

Finch had walked into what was supposed to be Reese’s shoe closet but instead he found several, innumerous sex toys of all different sizes, shapes and colors. Finch’s eyes widened and his mouth suddenly became very dry. He’d always been such a novice when it came to sex.

“When were you ever going to need all those, Mr. Reese?” He asked, realizing he couldn’t come up with an excuse for being in Reese’s apartment.

“What can I say Finch? Just as I collect guns that inflict pain and harm other people, I also collect toys that give pleasure. Most of these are brand new. I’ve wanted to take them for a test drive…” His voice dropped to nearly a whisper, his lips just inches away from Finch’s left ear, “With you.”

Finch swallowed hard, Reese’s hot breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “J….John, I’m really not into all these...” Finch paused to gulp nervously, “…kinky appliances. I don’t even know how to use many of these.” He said, while pointing to a shelf full of vibrators and prostate stimulators.”

“Well, now you have a chance to find out. I’ll let you choose the ones you’d like me to use on you. Then, if you’re really nice, I’ll choose some for you to try on me. Fair trade, isn’t it?” Reese offered reasonably, still nuzzling and whispering on Finch’s ear.

Finch considered the proposition for some minutes, feeling highly uncomfortable yet curious all the same. Finch thought about how their love making had always been extremely satisfying, but Reese’s softly spoken wish to use these “toys” to give him even more pleasure excited Finch enough to respond. “Fine Mr. Reese, but I’ll need some guidance as to what most of these objects are supposed to do.”

After explaining the basic principles of each kind of toy and steering Finch to those best for a beginner, Reese patiently waited for Finch to make his choices.

“Hmm, excellent selections you’ve made.” Reese said approvingly after seeing the items Finch had picked. “I need you to go to the bathroom, take your clothes off and put on the robe I have in there.”

Finch returned some minutes later, wrapped in a black cotton robe that Reese occasionally used after showering. The intoxicating scent of Reese, impregnated in every fiber of the cloth, was almost inebriating for Finch. Reese, who was already naked, helped Finch down to the bed on his stomach and began telling the other man how things would work.

“I’ll start by massaging your ass just so you can get used to having my hands touch you there.” Reese carefully removed the robe as he spoke. He spread Finch’s legs apart and kneeled in between them. 

After applying massage oil to his hands, he placed his palms on Finch’s backside. The touch was soft but it still made Finch’s muscles contract lightly. Reese began with small and then changed to larger circular moves, forcing his hands to spread the firm cheeks apart so he could get to Finch’s cleft. He worked a finger down until it was on the perineum, gently stroking the area to reach Finch’s prostate from the outside. Reese knew he had hit the target when he felt Finch’s whole body relax while the older man let out a sigh. 

After the sensual massage, Reese gently caressed Finch’s cleft with the handle of a dildo, up and down. He pressed it horizontally against the rosebud area so he could get better access for fingering. Finch shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. 

“Relax Finch. I’m just spreading your anus a bit so it’ll be easier for me to get inside. This is a silicon handle of a dildo. It won’t hurt you, only spread you open.”

“Don’t worry John. It’s just the pressure against my gluteus. I’ll get used to it soon, you may proceed.”

Reese smiled. “Good, this is just so I can access your ring without my fingers slipping.” 

Using his ambidextrous skills, Reese unsealed a bottle of lube and popped it open, coating his fingers with the slimy substance. 

“Now, relax, take a deep breath and let it out naturally.”

With that said, Reese eased one finger inside. He gently massaged the other man’s prostate with the tip of his finger, continuing until he watched Finch’s back muscles relax and heard his breathing slow down. He retrieved his finger and the dildo. 

This was Finch’s first time, so Reese wanted to take things slowly. He wouldn’t want to scare Finch and he needed to be careful to cause the least amount of discomfort possible with no pain. 

Wanting to be sure Finch was well lubricated; Reese filled a lubricant launcher, coating its outside with lube as well. This would get the lube to inaccessible areas, making it easier to insert the toys. Besides, it was less invasive than his fingers.

“Finch, take a deep breath and remember to relax. This will go deeper inside of you than my finger, but it’ll be fast.”

Reese inserted the cylindrical launcher inch by inch and when it was fully in, he pressed the trigger.

“Oh, oh, I’m feeling something slick inside me.” Finch wiggled his hips. “What did you do?”

“It’s just the lubricant Finch, don’t worry. Now things will slide easier inside of you.” Reese gently removed the launcher.

Finch’s anus clenched and his breathing got faster. Reese placed soft quick kisses down Finch’s spine, making the other man shiver every time his lips touched the delicate skin.

Reese sensed that Finch’s whole body was relaxing again, so he proceeded with his toys. First in line were small pink anal beads, eight of them, which grew in diameter. He coated them with lube and pressed the smallest bead against Finch, taking his time. The other man’s muscles contracted and tried to expel the bead, but it was just a momentary body reflex. Very slowly, Reese worked the second and third inside. He let go of them for a moment and reached down to caress Finch’s balls.

“Oh, John.” Finch moaned. “That feels so good. These spheres are rather pleasant.”

Reese smiled at Finch’s phrasing and explained. 

“Anal beads Harold, remember? They grow in diameter and they’re perfect to stretch the muscles of a beginner. There are eight of them and we just got three inside. I’ll keep working them in, if you feel any pain, let me know.”

With a lot of patience, lubricant and encouraging words, Reese was able to insert all the beads, the last three making Finch cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Reese gently caressed Finch’s left thigh while letting the other man’s body get used to the beads inside him.

A few minutes later, Reese slowly took half of the beads out and pushed them inside again. He kept working them in and out. Finch was suddenly caught by surprise when Reese took seven beads out, rapidly inserting them all in again. 

“This way you can get used to something longer thrusting inside of you. It probably puts my fingers to shame.” 

John kept playing with the beads, spreading Finch as best he could until he slowly took them off one by one. This produced a grunt of protest from the older man.

“We got some more toys Harold, remember?” Reese softly reminded. “Then we can go for the real thing.”

Reese inserted a small purple butt plug which fit easily since Finch’s body was really getting used to being handled in such a sexual way.

“Tell me how that feels Harold.”

“It’s more comfortable than your fingers.” Finch thought about what he was feeling. “When I squeeze it with my sphincter muscles it massages my rectum walls.”

“You’re doing great Harold. I’m going to leave this inside you for some minutes and then we can continue.”

“I wish I could see your face now John.”

Reese got out of bed and kneeled close to Finch’s face. He pressed a soft kiss on Finch’s lips while caressing the spiky hair. They stayed like that for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes. Reese reached lower and slowly removed the plug. Finch’s ring muscles were twitching involuntarily. 

“You did good Finch. Let’s try something thicker ok? Just remember to relax and breathe.”  
Reese had other three butt plugs, each bigger than the last one.

Finch just closed his eyes and nodded, getting ready for Reese’s next toy. Even though Reese placed it inside, he sensed that Finch was tensing.

“Harold? Is it hurting you?”

“Yes John, please, can you stop for a moment? It’s doing more harm than good now.”

“I’m so sorry Finch. Maybe I rushed things a little. I’m proud of your courage. You’re taking all this so well. And you’re doing this for me, for us…”

Finch’s heart beat was accelerated, his lips parted, his forehead and neck damp with sweat. Reese cleaned his hands on a towel and lightly massaged Finch’s shoulders, trying to calm the other man. He let one of his hands slide down and to the front, until it reached Finch’s hard arousal.

“Hmm, maybe we should stop here and I can take care of this for you.” Reese said as he gently squeezed Finch’s cock. 

Helping Finch get up, Reese sat on the bed and spread his legs wide, patting the space in between them to show Finch where to sit. Finch did so and was pulled close against Reese, their sweaty bodies entwined. 

Reese put one strong arm across Finch’s chest, keeping him in place, while the other hand went for an exploratory search. He pinched Finch’s right nipple, softly at first but increasing the pressure until the older man gasped. His hand went down Finch’s belly until it reached the belly button, where Reese played with it using his thumb. He then combed his fingers through the hair between Finch’s legs and the other man moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Reese teased, resting his left hand on Finch’s inner thigh, lightly stroking up and down. 

“I want to hear you beg for it Finch. Tell me what you want.”

“John.” Finch gasped. “I need to feel your hand on my cock, now.”

Reese obeyed and wrapped his fingers on Finch’s hot and leaking shaft, just feeling the thick aching flesh on the palm of his hand. He took his thumb and gently circled it around the head, his blunt fingernail rubbing against the slit. Finch’s body reacted and he thrust his hips forward, wanting more and more contact. 

Tightening his grip around Finch’s chest with his other arm, Reese ran his fingers along the underside of Finch’s cock, agonizingly slow, driving Finch insane. Reese tickled Finch’s balls with just the fingertips, as the other man gasped and threw his head back over Reese’s shoulder.

“Do you want me to finish now Harold? Or do you want me to keep teasing you until you feel like you’re about to explode?” Reese pressed his own arousal against Finch’s cleft. “Tell me what you want.”

“Oh John, please just finish this however you’d like. I can’t take it anymore” 

Reese’s hand kept teasing and he changed from the soft kisses he was planting on Finch’s shoulder to small bites, wanting to leave his mark on his lover.

Finch found himself in a sensory overload, gasping for air, feeling a pleasurable kind of pain. His balls were getting heavy from the extended period without ejaculating and his ass was sore after dealing with the different toys. The only thing that made him pull through it was in knowing that later he’d get the chance to be just as rough with Reese.

Finally, Reese began to work his hand fast, going back and forth over Finch’s shaft. His teeth were on the verge of drawing blood from Finch’s shoulder. It would most certainly bruise. Letting go of Finch’s sore shoulder, he spoke demandingly in Finch’s right ear.

“Harold, I want to hear you come for me. Just forget all the pain and surrender to the feeling of my voice in your ear, my erection against your cheeks and my hand on your cock.”

Finch’s breath became even more labored and he began to openly verbalize his feelings, as he got near the edge. When Reese licked his neck vertebrae, replacing sweat with a cool trail of saliva, it was done for Finch. He came, Reese’s name escaping his lips in a high pitched tone and his seed leaving a sticky mess on Reese’s fingers and his own body. 

Reese waited through the aftershocks. He knew they were over when Finch collapsed, his body limp and his eyes closed. The only evidences he hadn’t passed out were the fast beating of his heart and the occasional moans he would let out. Reese kept his protective arm across Finch’s chest, although he lightened his grip. 

After spending some long minutes just enjoying the feel of Reese’s body against his own and recovering from what was most certainly his greatest orgasm, Finch finally spoke. “So, I guess it’s my turn now.”

Reese gave him a nervous smile and allowed Finch to get up and pick up the toys Reese had selected.

“Now John I want you to kneel down with your legs spread. Lower your body on the bed so your hot, tight ass will be presented to me.” 

Reese’s eyes widened with shock at hearing such filthy words. So far, he had never heard profanity of this level escape Finch’s lips. Nevertheless, he proceeded to assume a leapfrog position as requested. Reese’s pelvis was elevated enough to allow Finch, who was standing behind Reese, to attach a metal cock ring with extreme precision. 

Finch coated his index and middle finger with lube and started rubbing it against Reese’s rosebud. It didn’t take him long to gain access. He worked his fingers as best as he could, spreading Reese wide, for the first toy to fit. 

Finch began with a small aluminum dildo which went in even easier than he expected. Reese had done this before, he thought, but now didn’t seem like the appropriate time to ask the ex-soldier when or how those previous experiences had occurred.

After working the dildo in and out for several minutes, Finch withdrew it and went for the next toy in line, five big anal beads which were more than an inch and a half in diameter.

“John, these seem rather… large, don’t you think? It looks like too much to fit into such an enclosed space.”

“I know, I’ve always been afraid to try this but if I trust anyone to do this, that person would be you.”

Finch was touched by the revelation. “I appreciate your trust John, but I’m worried about causing you any physical damage.”

“Don’t worry Finch, I can take it. I think you’ve realized by now that I’ve done this before.”

Finch nervously licked his lips and coated the beads with as much lube as possible, then also applied some to Reese’s rosebud. He took things very slowly, until Reese’s backside finally began to open and the first bead started to enter. Reese was breathing through his mouth, the back of his neck soaked in sweat. He let out a loud gasp of discomfort when the first bead was fully in.

“There, there, it’s in. Just relax, give your body time to get used to it.” Finch said, trying to calm both himself and Reese. “Do you want me to continue?”

Reese just hummed a positive response and Finch kept going. It took him a long time and a lot of verbal coaxing, but he was finally able to insert all the beads.

“How does that feel John? I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t.” Reese managed to say in between pants. “Just, give me some time. It’s actually more pleasing than I had expected. However, I don’t think I could have endured this, let alone enjoy it, if I was trying it with anyone else but you. 

“Oh, I’m glad, to say the least.” Finch once again didn’t know how to react to such endearing compliments. 

He got himself distracted by retrieving the beads very slowly from inside Reese, until they were all out. Reese breathed a mixed sigh of relief and emptiness. 

“John, don’t forget there’s one more toy you have yet to try.”

“What do you mean Finch? These two were the only ones I picked.”

“So, I think you’re in for a little surprise. Now tell me Mr. Reese, do you want me to fuck your greedy stretched hole or would you like me to get a really big toy and shove it in and out of you while I jerk you off?” Finch emphasized those last words by lightly touching the ring still resting around Reese’s member and pressing the tip of a long blue dildo against Reese’s rosebud.

Reese realized the personality Finch wanted to assume temporarily and decided to play along with his game. “Why not a little bit of both then? That is if you’re up for it, of course.”

Finch answered by repeatedly slapping one of Reese’s firm cheeks as he worked the dildo inside. Finch didn’t take it gently, but hard and rough. When the toy was fully inside and Reese’s ass was clenching, trying to expel the foreign object, Finch began to work his hand up and down Reese’s shaft, threatening to stop in case the dildo came out. 

Finch continued with the sensual assault, one hand pumping Reese’s erection, the other working the dildo in his ass until he felt Reese was ready to release his seed. Finch then removed the cock ring, but, by pulling Reese’s balls, he didn’t allow the other man to come yet.

“Did you actually believe I would let you finish this without trying you out myself?”

“Ah, oh Harold I don’t think I can take anymore. My ass is getting tired and so sore.”

“Pssh, you’re a big man John and you have such a hot ass, you can take me, I’ll make it worth it.”

As Finch finished speaking, he replaced the dildo with his own hard erection, working his way in easily. The hand that was previously on Reese’s sac went to his aching arousal, Finch’s index finger lightly tracing down the younger man’s cock. When it got to the tip, Finch wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping slowly.

“You can come now John, but it’ll be just on the feeling of my cock pounding in and out of you.” Finch said as he released his grip on Reese’s cock, which made the taller man moan in displeasure.

“Come for me John, come for me…” Finch kept repeating as he fucked Reese, alternating his rhythm from agonizingly slow to so fast that his own balls were snacking against Reese’s ass. 

With a loud moan Reese finally came, collapsing on the bed even before Finch got a chance to pull his still throbbing cock out. Not losing his connection, the older man couldn’t stop pumping until his second orgasm arrived, once again leaving him with the feeling that he had no bones. He just had enough energy to pull out and throw himself next to Reese, lying on his back.

“That was exhilarating.” Finch panted out when he regained some strength.

“And totally worth it, like you said it would be. I wish you had found about my secret closet earlier.”

“Don’t worry John, judging by your collection, we can still have many more sessions like this one.”

Reese smiled as he got up, pulling Finch up with him, then leading his lover towards the bathroom.


End file.
